


Narcissus' Twin Brother (纳西索斯的孪生兄弟)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: (Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. The creative reproduction belongs to me. - Seraphina Buchwald)Summary: Dante the Nephilim (DmC) finds out that he has some rivals arriving from another universe (DMC) regarding his twin brother, Vergil (DmC).First chapter includes Part One (where real lines from DmC are quoted as they are) and Part Two. The rest parts are in the second chapter.Happy Ending (of course).------(版权声明：角色属于卡普空。创造性再创作属于我。——Seraphina Buchwald)摘要：关于自己的孪生兄弟维吉尔，但丁（小写/新鬼泣）发现自己有了几个从异世界（大写/鬼泣系列）来的竞争对手。章节说明：第一部分（原文引用小写新鬼泣游戏中台词）和第二部分收录于第一章。余下部分在第二章。结局甜(当然了)。（作者碎碎念包括试阅致谢将在全文完结后补）





	Narcissus' Twin Brother (纳西索斯的孪生兄弟)

**Narcissus' Twin Brother (纳西索斯的孪生兄弟)**

 

Part One

Mission 19

[Vergil]: We did it.  
[Dante]: I did it.

Mission 20

[Dante]: Sorry, brother.  
[Vergil]: Don't be.

[Dante]: It's not too late.  
[Vergil]: Yes it is.

[Dante]: DIE!!!  
[Vergil]: *screams*  
[Kate]: Dante! Dante don't kill him! Please!

\------

Part Two

时空裂隙毫无预兆破开的时候，这个世界上仅剩的两名Nephilim当中的一方正在将另一方杀死。

裂隙在吐出两个红衣白发男人之后迅速合拢、湮灭无痕。其中一个没能像他同伴一样稳稳落地，踉跄了一下向前扑倒。重新站直之后他环视四周，气恼地将黑色手套上的尘土拍掉。

“这儿不是特米尼格塔。”他抱怨道，显而易见是在向另一个穿越者发牢骚。“你说过这会管用的！”

那一人分明没在听他讲话，目光转了半圈落在正在死去的Nephilim、还有他正在弑兄的胞弟身上。那一双毫无生气的黯淡蓝眸突然间升腾起火焰的颜色，瞳孔收窄、竖向拉长。

下一个瞬间双胞胎中出生略晚的Nephilim被某种惊人的力量直直打飞出去，在地上连连滚翻了好几圈才稳住身形。他像条落水狗一样甩了甩头，感觉耳朵被刚才突袭者那声受伤猛兽般的吼叫震得发疼。好在完全是凭着本能他还来得及抓住手中的叛逆，而同样是凭着本能他举起它、险险挡下了敌人紧随其后的下一次攻击。

“什么鬼——”

年轻的Nephilim还没来得及明辨眼前状况，就已被对方狂风暴雨般兜头而下的连续劈砍逼迫得只能疲于招架、根本无力还击。得想办法拉开距离，他想着，于是在接下敌人又一次反手上挑斩的同时借力后跃、却还是被震得虎口发麻。他本以为已经成功甩开敌人，没料想对方呐喊一声、鱼跃前翻跟着就是一发前冲突刺，瞬间又杀到眼前；Nephilim情急之下只得故技重施、再次向斜后方纵身，发动血脉中传承自母亲天使那一半的御风能力凌空滑翔开去，同时像只细长身子的猫似的半空中扭转躯体、回手甩出天使链爪、喀啷啷缠绕住敌人手中的兵刃。他猛扯链条、满心以为定能将对方武器折断、或至少也是卸除；然而他曾生生拽出魔帝眼珠的一身蛮力此时竟像是蚍蜉撼树，只令得他自己肩膀传来一阵险些脱臼的剧痛。Dante惊疑之下，向链爪的另一头望去、打量它绑住的那柄兵器。

——那分明也是一把双手大剑，并且……感觉奇怪地熟悉。

砰砰砰接连几声枪响，他手中的天使链条猝然脱了力，崩裂的链环还原为瓦解中的魔力碎片、闪烁成一片苍蓝色的光点消失。Nephilim急忙转向新参战的另一名红衣敌人，想也不想双手齐发、振臂掷出两枚天使环镰；对方轻巧侧身后仰躲过、又仿佛早有预料似的在那两道发蓝光的白色光圈从背后飞转回来时伸剑一挑，看也不看便将它们一齐串上剑身，顺势抖起手腕甩得两个光圈绕剑呼呼旋转、像是在玩健身房里的呼啦圈。耍够之后他一挥手中剑（又是一柄双手大剑、又是同样的古怪熟悉感），将两枚天使圈抛还给原主。Dante可以发誓听见这家伙低声发笑。

“有点意思。”

既然天使武器不管用，那么……Nephilim恼羞成怒咆哮着，激发出血脉中属于父亲的另一半。然而深埋在他骨血之中的恶魔之力发出某种古怪的震鸣，仿佛……恐惧。仿佛因先于他本身领略到面临的是何等危险，而意欲临阵脱逃。仿佛……弱者与强者狭路相逢时，那种不假思索、出于本能的避让屈从。

这种自内而外的怯懦感，就连在魔帝的老巢里面对其本尊时，Dante也不曾体验过。

完全无暇思考为何竟会在此时此地遭遇这般不可思议的两名敌手，Nephilim仰天爆发出掺杂了愤恨与耻辱的厉声大叫，将自己的魔性推过临界点。他一头黑短发颜色褪去、转为素白，两眼瞳仁赤红燃烧，血雾般的魔力在周身蒸腾萦绕。时间的流动慢下来。他甩开叛逆变形成的猩红色恶魔巨斧，双手把持举过头顶，向红衣敌人当中就近的那个冲杀过去。

斧刃劈开肋骨、砍进胸廓的声响令人牙酸。

他没有闪避，Nephilim震惊地想。他抬起因魔力过度外释而皲裂的面孔，望着敌人的脸：那双浅色的眼睛只是从银白额发底下淡然回望。

“我以为会更厉害(harder)些呢。”

本该毙命的敌人单手抓住深嵌自己胸口的斧头，以一种看似轻松、实则力道不容非议的动作随随便便把它拔了出来。那道可怕的豁口几乎在恶魔武器脱离的同一瞬间彻底愈合，却仍在此之前喷涌出大量的鲜血，沿着斧柄淌下去、流得Nephilim双手一片滑腻的温热。后者惊得松了手。

“喔，你最好还是把它拿着。”刚被当胸砍了一斧的男人提建议说。而Dante刚刚解除魔力收回叛逆、还没来得及重新从背后魔纹中将它拔出，就乍然听得脑后风响。他急扭头时左颧骨结结实实吃了一拳，猝不及防一歪摔倒；紧接着某种龙形有翼的东西凌空直落、泰山压顶砸到他身上，一爪子跺上他的脸。他眼前金花乱冒、耳朵里嗡嗡直响、鼻子嘴巴里全是浓重的血腥味。天旋地转的晕眩感之中，他模糊意识到自己魔力耗尽、已经维持不住魔人形态。

世界又有了颜色。Nephilim双子当中出生较晚的那个躺在地上新近出现的深坑中心喘着气，一头短发业已重归本色。踩在他身上的敌人收起红黑交错的恶魔形象，低头审慎打量他，人类面貌也已恢复如常。似是判定脚下人无力再战，这个红色长风衣外头套一件黑色紧身无袖衫的家伙抬起靴子转身离开土坑，到他一道穿越时空裂隙过来的同伴那儿去。后者已经在另一名Nephilim身边蹲下，表情混合着难以置信和惊喜若狂。

“你。”黑短发的孪生子听见那人说。“怎么可能？你不可能是……可这感觉，不可能有错，这一定是真的——你就是——”

另一人忽然翕开嘴唇。此前Dante还以为他是个哑巴。

“Vergil.”

“谁……”Nephilim双子当中出生较早的那个问。他努力坐起来，左手还捂着心口，声音里带着惊疑和疼痛引发的颤抖。“你们是谁？而且……为什么知道我的名字。”

“Dante”，红衣白发的两个男人当中，风衣里面穿黑衬衫、胸前横过几条平行束带的答道。他头发比另一人稍长一点，但两人有着相似得出奇、可说是一模一样的发色、瞳色、面容轮廓和体态特征。“我们都是Dante，你的兄弟。”

Vergil睁大眼睛盯着他们。“怎么会？”他轻声问，听起来茫然而充满狐疑。

“我们……来自某一个平行世界。同一个平行世界的不同时间点，即是说。”对方解释说，显得怪有耐心的。“我来自一个较早的时间点。而……他，”他竖起大拇指，点点身后站着的另一个Dante。“是又过了几年之后的我。”

银白色头发的Nephilim眨眨眼，斟酌着词句。“我能感觉到。你俩身上魔力波动虽然完全一致、却的确有强弱的不同。”

“他更强一些，我承认。顺便，为了避免麻烦，你可以叫我但丁一号(1D)、叫他但丁二号(2D)。”对方答道，对被指实力较弱一事并不在乎。大概是因为无论是这两个Dante中的哪个，实力都远超这一世界的考量，还躺在坑底起不来的黑短发Nephilim忿忿之余不得不这般暗想。

“你们是怎么来到我们这个世界的？”双子中的哥哥问。

“不是我的主意。是他的。”1D又一次用大拇指戳向背后，而2D只是凝望着这个世界的Vergil，纹丝不动、沉默无言，显得肃穆而哀伤。

“他向时空女神雕像献祭了一头混沌魔神，回到过去跳跃到了我所在的时间点。然而，他……呃。”肯说话的那个Dante忽然哽住了，腮边肌肉不自觉地抽动了两下，顿了顿才继续讲下去。与此同时他身后的另一个Dante魔力波动跟着混乱了一拍，有那么一瞬间似乎变得异常可怖。好在，那只维持了一次心跳的短短时间。“……稍微到晚了那么一点。所以我俩就，嗯……商量着，合伙宰了另一头叫Mundus的恶魔做祭品，想要穿越到更早的时间点上去。然后，不知什么地方出错就到了这里。”

“Mundus？”Vergil失声道。“你们出现之前，我们刚刚推翻了魔帝Mundus的统治，我和……”他也哽住了，再开口时声音很轻很低。“……我的兄弟。”

1D充满理解地点点头，避开敏感话题。“那一定是你们这个世界的Mundus”，他推断说。“容我大胆猜测：你们这边的这个老混蛋，也杀害了你们的母亲。”

“并且永恒流放了我们的父亲，恶魔Sparda，”银白色头发的Nephilim说，听起来逐渐接受了这两个穿越者就是自己异世界的弟弟这个命题。“因为他与我们的天使母亲Eva相爱、并生下了我们。”

异世界来的两个Dante愕然对视。“你们的母亲是天使？”会说话的那个说。“你们的父亲没有死？”

“怎么，在你们的世界不是这样？”Vergil反问，似乎发自内心感到好奇。

“我们的母亲只是普通人类。”1D告诉他。“我们的父亲……实际上没人知道他怎么样了。人界也好魔界也罢，大家都认为他死了。”

“人界和魔界。”双子当中更聪明的那个谨慎思索。“没有Limbo？灵薄界，地狱边境。”

“没有。”

“算你们走运。”Kate感叹说。她已经从垃圾筒旁站起来，下到土坑里去黑短发Nephilim身边看了看他，并发现没有太多她能做的。“在我们这个世界，人界和灵薄界，刚刚融合了。”

“习惯就好。我们那边，人界和地狱随时随地可能出现相通的裂缝，从来没个安稳时候。我们的父亲Sparda击败Mundus之后把这些缝尽量封印住了，可总有些人想重新打开它。”1D感叹说。“所以你们是天使和恶魔的混血？不是半人半魔？”

“我们是Nephilim。混血而生的第三种族，一半天使一半恶魔。”Vergil答道，艰难地慢慢站起身来，右手拄着阎魔刀、左手仍然捂着左胸心脏位置。他似乎赌气不向自己亲生弟弟方向转头。“全世界仅有的两个。”

两个穿越来的Dante再次面面相觑。最后还是1D代表发言。

“那……为什么你们不是更强些？”

“我们怎么知道啊？！”黑短发Nephilim总算也从地上爬起来，发出心有余而力不足的怒吼。要不是打不过，他可恨不得亲手送这两个白毛混蛋版的自己从哪儿来的回哪儿去。“嘿，穿越者们。我倒有个问题给你们：在你们糊里糊涂就把自己流放到我们的世界之前，你们自己世界里的Vergil呢？他怎——”

他旨在挑衅的提问被一声长长的、充满悲愤的痛苦嚎叫生生打断了。骤然爆发的狂乱魔力卷得四周一片飞沙走石，在场唯一的人类女孩被吹倒在地、从掩住面孔的兜帽下发出惊恐的尖叫。Dante刚刚站立起身、还来不及拔出武器防备，就再次被迎面打飞出去；而在他落地之前攻击者就已展开双翼、飞临他头上，也不用武器、单凭一顿重拳连击将他深深捣进地里。Nephilim拼命用自己双臂抵挡、并发动先前从魅魔处夺得的魔力拳套强化自己双拳硬度和力量来尽量护住头脸部要害；但他很快意识到敌我双方力量的悬殊、以及自己性命面临迫在眉睫的真实威胁这两个事实。在他身上压得他动弹不得的那个但丁二号貌似已经彻底丧失理智发了狂，从他——它身上已经很难再看出除了大致体型以外还跟人类有什么共同点：无论是头上那扭曲的双角、眼窝中那瞳孔竖直成线的赤红双眼、满是利齿的口中隐约可见的分叉长舌，还是覆盖全身的甲胄般鳞片——这家伙甚至有着蝙蝠样的带爪皮翼和一条魔龙才应具有的尖刺尾巴——对方每一处魔人化的特征都明示着，此前那副沉闷静默的人类青年皮相之下，藏着的是一个怎样的狰狞恶魔。

在这个魔化了的异世界自己持续且疯狂的重击下，Nephilim感觉自己的骨头不断被打碎、又不断竭力愈合在一起以承受更多的打击。然而他肉体的回复速度渐渐跟不上遭受伤害的速度了，他不禁放声大叫起来——

——然后他身上的恶魔被什么人强行拉开了。“嘿，住手，伙计。”Nephilim听见负责说话的那个异世界自己说。“听着，另一个我——这个世界的我们身体都很脆弱，你不能——”

黑红色的恶魔发出尖锐的嘶叫，回身一爪挖进胆敢阻止自己发泄暴怒之人的心窝。血像泉水似的涌出来，把风衣的红色染得更加深黯、几乎要与内里穿的黑衬衣同色了。

但丁一号咳出一口血。他的风衣束带有一根断了。在黑短发Nephilim挣扎起身、想要过来援助的时候他伸出一只手做了个阻拦的手势，另一只手却将怀中的恶魔抱得更紧了。

“我知道。……是我的错。”Nephilim双生子听见他说，嘴角的血随话语一道滴落。“是我的错。——我没能认出他。没能拯救他。没能挽回他。——你别伤害他，他是无辜的。应受责罚的人……是我。是我。”

恶魔狂躁地猛甩尾巴、拍打翅膀、再次凶暴嗥叫，利爪在对方胸膛里陷得更深。红风衣背后逐渐被爪尖顶起。保持人形的那个Dante仍然抱着自己未来化作的恶魔，咬紧牙关不再出声。他把头靠在魔人粗砺嶙峋的肩部鳞甲上，闭上眼睛。

“Dante，不！”

黑短发的Nephilim惊得身躯一震，条件反射朝哥哥声音传来的方向望过去。然而他立刻发现，Vergil叫的不是自己。

“Dante”，银白发色的Nephilim又试着呼唤一遍：毋庸置疑，他的讲话对象是另外那两个拥有这名字的半魔。“停下。”

纠缠在一起的人和魔同时僵住了。场面突然诡异地安静。他俩在这个世界的兄长尝试着靠近一步，伸出戴着手套的手。他在这个世界的亲生弟弟瞧见那手套掌心染着斑斑血痕。

“不要。不要再……伤害你们自己。”有着Vergil之名的Nephilim说。“我……请求你们。”

恶魔的手腕忽然就挣脱了过往自己破碎胸腔的束缚。它——他放开另一个Dante的心脏，抽回手。高耸的双角、皮质的爪翼和拖在身后的龙尾转瞬消失了。这一个Dante也向Vergil的方向迈了一步：一步之间，魔相消隐无形、人形复现如初。下一秒，他俩之间的距离转瞬拉近，异世界来的半魔在这个世界的半天使面前单膝跪下、低头垂首，似是在恳求宽恕。

银白发色的Nephilim露出的表情……几乎可以称得上是受宠若惊。他带着半信半疑的神态，小心翼翼地抬起手，又迟疑一下，终于把自己那只染血的手套扯掉了。他放任这只赤裸的手落在对方头上，如一片天使堕羽般轻柔无声。

跪在他脚前的半魔眼中有什么危险的东西闪亮。他也揪掉自己双手手套，托起那只放在自己头顶的手，捧到自己面前吻了它。

“Vergil……”黑短发的Nephilim听见异世界来的半恶魔自己喃喃道。

“……Dante。”他也听见这个世界自己的半天使哥哥低声应答说。

另一位这个名字的拥有者也走上来。他貌似已然从方才的重伤中痊愈。“跟我们走吧，Vergil。”他说，口吻恳切真挚得差不多是在求爱，热烈又温柔。“虽然我们知道，我们并不是这个世界当中，你的那位Dante——”

“我的Dante背叛了我。”银白发色的Nephilim打断他。说这话时，他径直垂下眼帘，甚至不看自己的亲生兄弟一眼。“我在此间已一无所有了。”

随即他转身踏出一步，阎魔刀出鞘。次元斩破开空间，却将门径的彼端对其他人隐藏。黑短发的Nephilim绝望地盯着它看，只望得见一片蓝色迷雾。他张开嘴却是哑然。Kate在他身边靠后一点站着，也默默无言。

异世界来的Dante之一首先踏入空间裂隙形成的门洞，似是为新获得的兄长开道。另一个耐心站下，等着让自己在这世界上最重要的人先行。而Vergil犹豫片刻，随后回首。他望着自己孪生亲弟的时候下意识再度伸手按住心口伤处。

“我爱过你啊，弟弟 (I loved you, brother)。”

然后他走进空间裂隙。穿黑马甲的红衣银发男子随行其后。裂隙在他们身后消失。

那之后，新世界自封的唯一守护者，在原地还继续站了很久很久。

[TBC]


End file.
